<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Small oneshots / Free write by mqddiegh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417859">Small oneshots / Free write</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mqddiegh/pseuds/mqddiegh'>mqddiegh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free Write - Fandom, Horror Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mqddiegh/pseuds/mqddiegh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of these can contain graphic writing and/or death </p>
<p>A lot of them are horror based because that’s my favorite to write but I will do angst and fluff </p>
<p>I will NOT do smut</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TW // murder, needles, burying alive-ish</p><p>It was a cold Sunday afternoon in Wood Sage.<br/>
I got a call from an unknown number. Curious, I answered. Picking up the phone, I noticed a familiar voice. "Hey dad" Shocked, I drop the phone. Coming from the phone floor, "Dad? You there? It's been a while" 15 years exactly... </p><p>-Flashback- -January 2nd, 2005-</p><p>"MOM!?! DAD!?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! IM NOT CRAZY! p-please" Sarah said with tears falling from her icy blue eyes. Her shoulder length dirty blonde hair: messed up and lipstick: smeared.<br/>
"We won't pity you. We didn't want to do this- you did this to yourself. Here's what we'll tell the police: you ran into the woods and never came back, while your body is in our car. After the police leave, we'll bury your body." </p><p>My wife, Carolyn, had come up with that plan a week ago after we saw our daughter burying someone in the place we are burying her.</p><p>I grabbed a syringe and inserted the needle hearing her scream stop and her head hang low. She was out cold. Now all we had to do was bash her head- </p><p>We stopped when we heard someone at the door. "Who is it?" I called looking through the peephole. It was Clark, my best friend. I talked to him outside and eventually told him to go home making up a lie of stuff I had to do today.</p><p>I ran inside and panicked. "Forget the bat she can die of suffocation after being buried alive" I said picking up my daughter and putting her in my car. We called the police and went in with the plan. They checked the forest all night. They called off the search and decided to check another forest the next day, giving us time to bury her. Once they were gone we got in the car and drove to the forest the police were at and where we saw her burying her ex boyfriends body. We found the area and buried her in the same grave so when she woke up she'd be frozen in fear, a familiar dead corpse under her, she would start to breath in taking the oxygen giving her less time to get out. She wouldn't get out anyways. Right?</p><p>Sarah's POV</p><p>I woke up in an electric chair- "MOM!?  DAD!?! WHATS GOING ON!?!" I screamed trying to break free "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?! IM NOT CRAZY! I SWEAR!<br/>
p-please" tears welling up in my eyes. I don't want to go to hell! "I know I've been bad I can fix it though! don't hurt me please!" I tried to get pity, it didn't work. "We won't pity you. We didn't want to do this- you did this to yourself." My mom said matter of factly. I looked at my dad, he chuckled and grabbed a syringe. I looked in horror. I started kicking and screaming. My dad held me down and my mom put in the needle. Everything went black.</p><p>I woke up feeling someone under me. I flipped over and it was- MY DEAD EX BOYFRIEND!?! COLE??? no no no no no! This can't be happening.. I looked up, dirt. I started hyperventilating, a panic attack was coming. I destracted myself, closing my eyes so no dirt would get in them and dug up. I dug for hours, every layer I got up gave me more oxygen.<br/>
A/N  ( I don't think that's how it works but that's how it works in this )<br/>
I finally saw light and dug the hole larger. I slithered out of it. I couldn't go to the police because then they'd find Cole. I think that's why they buried me here. </p><p>-Flashback over-</p><p>I'm in a stable home and I have a group of thugs who are willing to be here for me. Im now 28. I'll be 29 in a few months. Tomorrow is the anniversary of the day I was buried. The day my parents attempted to murder me. I'll call them and send a thug to stalk them and eventually torture them in the same electric chair they put me in. Thank god they didn't use it on me. But I sure will use it on them.</p><p>Mark's  POV</p><p>I screamed for my wife as my daughter was laughing maniacally from the other side of the phone<br/>
"CAROLYN I-ITS SARAH" I screamed<br/>
"WHAT!?!" she screamed from the other side of the house. The laughing stopped.<br/>
She ran towards me and grabbed the phone " I don’t know what game you’re playing but it’s not funny "</p><p>"Listen mother I didn't come to hurt you... myself, that is. I just wanted to inform you. He's coming." Then the line went dead, she had hung up, no explanation. Though, I want expecting one, I wasn't expecting any of this!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The insanity of my old town (road lmao)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lot of these can contain graphic writing and/or death</p><p>A lot of them are horror based because that’s my favorite to write but I will do angst and fluff</p><p>I will NOT do smut</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's half past 10 on a weeknight, my whole family is asleep for either work or school we all have in 9 1/2 hours. I heard two knocks on the glass back door behind my shelved desk, but there aren't any trees near that door. There is no wind, these walls are paper thin so I would've heard the wind howling, ruffling the leaves, or my rusty swings moving back and forth. I do hear the swings occasionally, but there's wind on those days... most of the time, that is.</p><p>“It’s probably just an animal or someone moving the trash,” I say to myself. Then I think about it again, taking out the trash at 10 pm? eh. I lay back down and try to go back to sleep.</p><p>I wake back up. What time is it? I check the clock but who am I kidding? It’s blank. Completely and utterly blank.</p><p>pat.. pat.. pat</p><p>thump.. thump.. thump...</p><p>footsteps. I hear them outside my back door.</p><p>thump.</p><p>Silence. Everything is completely silent.</p><p>The clock ticks. Sounds coming from almost every direction, the world spins. I close my eyes, I see darkness, I think. I open and close my eyes to see someone staring back at me.</p><p>Wait, my eyes are closed- h-how are they-? It's 2020, I shouldn't question it. "no it's not," a deep, sinister voice says. what? how can they hea- "I can hear you because I'm in your head, I always have been, since you were a child, since you were.. weak," the voice says, it is a little louder than a whisper.</p><p>Chills run up my spine as I hear the word 'weak'. I wander back to the date, what year is it? "years aren't real, time isn't real, it's only real if you want it to be, but no one wants that because it steals from you. time is a thief and a liar, it waits for nobody. So why not stop it? That's what I did."</p><p>I open my eyes breathing heavily, another knock on the door,</p><p>SLAM SLAM SLAM</p><p>then it stops.</p><p>I check the clock again, it's still frozen but the ticking sound isn't gone. I look out the window, the sky, it's black, pitch black, yet there are perfectly white clouds, almost as if the sky was corrupted.</p><p>I hear a squeak of a floorboard outside, it gets louder. Yeah no... I gotta go, and I gotta go FAST. I ran to the living room.</p><p>Why in the world is the back door in MY room of all places???</p><p>I look out the window to see someone walking towards my house, it’s dark, the only way to see them is by the neighbor's porch light. I see them clearly now, they're in the front lawn, it's- it's the man, the man I saw in my head! I run to lock the front door, it's already locked, thank god.</p><p>I sit at my kitchen table, I look outside... it’s pouring it down out there, wow almost like a hurricane- I sigh and set my head in my hands. “what is happening to me?” I say just below a whisper. I hear nothing. I don’t think he can hear me, I think he’s gone, finally.</p><p>I get up and get some food. I look at Twitter a little bit. Then an alert comes up.</p><p>⚠︎︎ AMBER ALERT: CASEY MONRANO IS MISSING ⚠︎︎</p><p>c͟l͟i͟c͟k͟ h͟e͟r͟e͟ f͟o͟r͟ m͟o͟r͟e͟</p><p>I clicked the link. “Large slow-crawling animal reported in Wood Sage, reports of a local middle schooler Casey Monrano went missing around the same time. Was she taken by this “crawling animal”? or is it something darker?” I was deep in thought until the other new reporter spoke up. “This animal doesn’t look very animal-like..” she carried on about her theory until she brought up the crime scene. I thought you weren’t allowed to show that, but I guess you can. It showed the 2x2 inch flesh I assume was taken from her neck or cheek. “Poor Casey... I hope she survives this” I said as I exited the page. I went back on Twitter but my timeline was full of it, and so, curiosity killed the cat. I opened the page back up, seeing more theories until I came to a long one. I started reading.</p><p>“oh no..” I looked into it more, getting very interested, I didn’t even notice the front door was opened. Was that man the sound I heard outside a few hours ago? It better not be...</p><p>I need sleep- I turn off my phone and all the lights. I walk to my room then I hear something.</p><p>it’s skittering... Something is behind me.</p><p>I run. fast. I softly but swiftly shut the door and lock it, sitting with my back against the door. I hear heavy breathing, whether it’s this thing’s or mine, I don't know. Then, I hear a door shut. He’s gone.</p><p>I look up, I see his silhouette shining through the blinds on the back door. The moonlight shining around him lighting straight on me. He knows I’m here, he can see me, maybe even track me. I rapidly check for any tracking device on my shirt. Nothing. Then I hear the doorknob turn slowly. The door is unlocked... I forgot the back door...</p><p>I don’t think he’s going to leave anytime soon.. or ever for that matter</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>